The horror, the horror
by ShinichiKudoOwnsMySoul
Summary: What happens when Mikado Ryuugamine, boss of the Dollars, switches bodies with Masaomi Kida, leader of the Yellow Scarves? Chaos ensues, that's what. Watch as 'Mikado' hits on women, 'Kida' acts all shy, and Anri and the rest of Ikebukuro are completely baffled and confused.


A/N:The original story of this was rather shallow and not so good, so I've revamped it in an effort to make it better and more believable.

_**What happens when Mikado Ryuugamine and Masaomi Kida have somehow-somehow, switched bodies? Is this caused by Celty's doings, Shinra's experiments, or Izaya's machinations? **_

_**How can Mikado manage the Yellow Scarves? What happens when Kida learns about the Dollars? Implied Mikida. **_

_I watched a disturbing movie yesterday and it fucked me up. I wanna write something lighthearted, so here we are, on to my favorite thing in the world, body swaps and TF shit. I am crap at writing body swaps, but I hope you enjoy it. _

On we go to the story (chapter two should be up shortly), though my laptop has been a son of a gun lately.

Chapter One Overnight transformation?

* * *

It started as a simple conversation on the Dollars' chatroom. Like usual, Kanra (in reality Izaya Orihara) was causing havoc and stirring rumors, Bakyura (Masaomi) was telling him to die, Setton (Celty) was attempting to keep the peace...and the moderator of the Dollars, TaroTanaka (Mikado) was just sitting there, shaking his head.

Until Kanra messaged him.

"Hello, Mikado-kun." Izaya typed.

Mikado typed back, "Orihara-san? What could you possibly want?"

"Nothing in particular, I was wondering how things are going between you and Kida-kun. You do realize sooner or later you two will have to expose each other's secrets? How amusing that might be."

"Izaya-san, I don't like how you talk about Kida-kun and I like that."

"You two are very similar, you know. But also very different. Humans are so interesting." Izaya typed.

"Was there any other reason you wanted to talk to me?" Mikado typed back.

"No, none at all, just continue with your life. Keep evolving, like I said before. Ordinary life is too much for you." Izaya said as he logged off.

"What could that have been about?" Mikado asked himself as he logged off the chatroom and prepared to head to bed. Izaya was always enigmatic...but this was a new level. What did he mean by 'keep evolving?' He and Kida would always be friends, no matter what happened, right? Even if they were both gang leaders.

And he had control of the Dollars, it's not like he could lose control of them at all.

Mikado went to sleep, quite confused over Izaya's enigmatic message.

As he slept, he was having quite a good dream, one with Anri in it.

_"Sonohara-san." He said, ready to confess his feelings to her._

_She turned to look at him. "Yes?"_

_"Um...I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me."_

_"I'm sorry, but I already have someone. Kida-kun asked me out." Anri muttered, blushing._

_"W-What?" Mikado stammered, heartbroken at this revelation. "Y-You can't, he said he wouldn't-"_

_"I'm sorry, Mikado, but she asked first!" Kida said, before grabbing Anri's hand and the two of them walked off._

_Mikado chased after them._

_"Masaomi, please, come back! Masaomi!"_

Mikado jolted up in bed, sweat sticking to his forehead. He wiped his forehead, pushing his black hair back with his fingers, as he looked at the clock, which said: 2:00. He rolled back over and flipped open his phone to check the chatroom. No new news, though there was a message from Kida saying something.

"I'll get to it in the morning," He mumbled, putting the phone aside as he tried to go back to sleep, "Hopefully, I won't have any more weird dreams."

He didn't even know that the next morning, he would not even be himself.

As he slept, the dream took an even weirder tone.

_"Masaomi, why didn't you tell me you were dating Anri! You knew I liked her!"_

_Kida looked offended at this notion. "Mikado, why would I do such a thing?"_

_"What?" Mikado muttered, "What is it?"_

_"Someone set me up!" Kida said._

_Mikado looked at him in disbelief. "I don't believe you, Kida-kun! From now on, you're no longer my friend!"_

_Kida scoffed. "At least I didn't lie about being in the Dollars."_

_Mikado froze. "What-"_

_"I can't have a liar as my best friend. Mikado, you don't understand how dangerous gangs are-"_

_"Yes, I do!" Mikado snapped back. "I don't need you as a friend! I can live without you!"_

_"Mikado!" Masaomi cried, but Mikado had already stormed off._

_"I'm sorry," Mikado said, "But I don't listen to traitors."_

_"Listen, Mikado, it was a joke!"_

_"Sorry, Kida-kun, I need to go," He said, wiping tears from his eyes._

_As Mikado left, he swore he saw Sonohara-san look apologetic for a single second before she took Kida's hand._

_"That's so mean..." He sobbed, "Kida-kun!"_

* * *

Slowly but surely, Mikado started to wake up from his odd reverie. By that point in time, he had been surfing with Shizuo, taking a ride with Celty on her motorbike, and his internet had gone out; to name a few of the bizarre dreams his mind chose to entertain himself with that morning.

Mikado tossed and turned in his sleep. 'Kida-kun would never do that.' He thought.

Mikado smiled at the thought of it all being a cruel dream. No, Masaomi would never treat him that way. Slowly, the dreams started to leave his mind as Mikado started to wake up, back to the real world.

He let out a loud yawn and stretched as he returned back to consciousness. He cuddled his pillow closer to him. As he did so, Mikado's fingers unconsciously slipped under his pillow to locate his cell phone. It should be under his pillow.

Only to not feel it there.

Mikado shrugged. He'd probably put it somewhere else.

Though the thought of not having his phone by his side _was_ one way to wake up a technology addict. Mikado opened his eyes a few moments later; and rubbed the sleep out of them.

He pushed his covers aside as he propped himself into a sitting position; as he did so, he realized that his covers looked different from last night. In confusion, the drowsy teen examined his bed; he didn't recognize it.

That was odd. He swore his covers had been blue last night; now they were yellow. He looked down at his pajama shirt; he hadn't been wearing that before. Confused, Mikado said the one thing that could be appropriate for this situation.

"What the hell?"

In confusion, the teen looked around his room.

This was not his room. He'd never seen it before.

Mikado blinked; and then rubbed his eyes. The mysterious, creepy room of doom did not change. He pushed his bangs back with his fingers-well, that was odd, when were his bangs that long to begin with?

"What the freak is going on-and where is my cell phone?" He asked out loud; then let out a gasp upon hearing his voice. Where was the high-pitched, squeaky voice Mikado called his own?

He clapped a hand on over his mouth.

'That's not my voice. Do I have a cold?'

As he did so, his tanned hands pushed the covers back-wait, what?

Shakily, Mikado raised his hands in front of him. These hands were not his; or if they were, then he sure had been sunbathing for a while; they were leaner and seemed to look as though he had been...fighting? His hands just looked weird, period.

"What the hell...?" He trailed off.

'Why don't I sound like myself?' He thought.

This was all some weird nightmare-it had to be.

As he reached into his pants pocket, still looking for his cell phone-he pulled one out and smiled...but this cell phone was not his. It was yellow.

He flipped it open, it said the date and time; and displayed the words, 'Hello, Masaomi Kida!'

'Why do I have Masaomi's cell phone?'

Now Mikado was very confused-and flat-out annoyed. If this was Kida's idea of a prank-switching cell phones with him, having him sleep over at his house as a joke-he was going to be in for it.

Which brought the question of _where _the sneaky blond was at this moment.

He reached up to scratch his head again-his hair felt different, for some reason-and then his hands brushed against his ears. It felt like there was _something _there.

He didn't remember doing _anything_ to his ears.

He stared at Kida's cell phone screen, and could see his reflection in it. He gasped; there was something on his ear; it was a white piercing. When the _fuck_ had Mikado ever gotten his ears pierced? Was this another joke of Kida's? He checked his right ear. There was a piercing there, too.

The blond was so dead. First, he'd taken him to his house, then he'd taken his cell phone, and now he'd pierced his ears? How hadn't he woken up during that whole thing, anyway? And why would the blond go to so much effort to do that?

Something was weird here, majorly weird even by Kida's standards.

"When were my ears pierced? And my voice, it sounds like...but that can't be!" He cried.

Instantly, Mikado scrambled off the bed, only to fall flat on his face.

"Ow, that hurt." He grumbled as he pulled himself up to his feet.

He pushed his light-colored hair back with his fingers.

For some reason...it felt like he was...taller?

He gazed around the room. This definitely did look like Masaomi's room.

But why would Masaomi bring him here and where was Masaomi?

Another problem occurred. He needed to use the bathroom.

He did find the bathroom and after he'd finished his business, washed his hands in the sink, concluding that this was definitely a very bizarre dream.

Mikado looked into the mirror and then his eyes widened. He looked behind him. No one was there.

"Kida-kun, this is a terrible joke. Come out, whereever you are."

No sign of Masaomi.

Masaomi had to be playing a joke on him.

Mikado turned back around, feeling a pit of unease form in his stomach. He could see Masaomi standing in the mirror, looking at him.

He looked toward the entrance, no sign of Masaomi.

He rubbed his eyes.

When Kida-kun remained there, he shrugged, thinking it was just a hallucination.

"I must've had some bad sushi or something." He mumbled. Turning to walk out of the bathroom, he suddenly froze in his tracks. The reason he had done so was because he had noticed something distinctly odd that made the hairs on the back of his neck rise up.

He raised his head slowly and as he did so; his blond bangs fell in his eyes. Wait...blond?

Feeling like his blood had frozen solid, Mikado reached up and pushed aside his hair. His bangs were longer for some reason; and they usually never got in his eyes like this. He then noticed that his hair wasn't sticking up that much; instead most of it was messier and it was longer in the front than it had been before.

His hand brushed against his ear where a piercing was detected.

Who had piercings on their ears?

Whose hair was messier than his own?

Mikado was distinctly unnerved by the impossible-and frightening-direction this thought process was going in.

Mikado grabbed at his bangs with his fingers and examined them. Bright blond hair met his vision. It didn't look natural; though, it looked more...dyed?

"B-Blond hair?" He stammered as he raced back over to the mirror and looked in. His suspicions were confirmed.

Masaomi Kida was still looking back at him; Masaomi, the same blond-haired, golden-eyed kid, looking at him in clear shock and confusion.

Mikado blinked before he put a hand on his face. Masaomi imitated him.

Mikado punched himself. Masaomi did the same.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" He cried. "Oh god, I sound like Kida-kun, too, why is this happening?"

He started to hyperventilate.

'How did this happen? If I'm 'Masaomi', then he's-in my body!'

The (currently) blond Dollars leader angrily pulled out Kida's cell phone and dialed his own number, marveling over the distinctly impossible bullshit that was happening now. If Izaya had anything to do with this, Mikado was going to kill him.

As he did so, he noticed Izaya's number there. Why did Kida have Izaya on speed dial? And on top of that, who was this "Saki Mikajima" person?

Then there were all these other names...people he'd never heard of.

Who were all these people?

Mikado heard his voice on the other end.

"Hello, who's calling?"

"Kida-kun!" He cried.

"What?" The other said, sounding very tired. "Why do I hear my own voice?"

"Masaomi, give me back my body!"

"Mikado...?" The other teen muttered, sounding exasperated. "Why is my hair black, Mikado?"

"Look in your damned mirror!"

He heard Masaomi scream.

"Why do I look like you?"

"And why the hell do I look like you? Give me back my body!"

"I don't want to look like you, but I have no idea how this happened to us!" Kida screeched. "And how the hell can I attract girls in this cutesy-wootsy voice?"

"That's my body you're talking about!" Mikado snapped.

"Okay, Kidado!" Kida chirped.

"Then you're Mikida." Mikado added.

Mikado sighed as he went to school.

Suddenly, a black blur tackled him to the ground. It was...his body, or in other words, Kida.

"Mikado, we've gotta figure this out!" He cried.

"I know," Mikado muttered. "If you do anything to my body you're dead."

Masaomi flinched. It was obvious Mikado was serious.


End file.
